Question: Convert $9\ \dfrac{20}{23}$ to an improper fraction.
${9}\ {\dfrac{20}{23}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${9} + {\dfrac{20}{23}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $23$ as the fractional part ${9} \times \dfrac{23}{23} = {\dfrac{207}{23}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{207}{23}} + {\dfrac{20}{23}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{207}{23}} + {\dfrac{20}{23}} = \dfrac{227}{23}$